little_people_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow (Episode)/Transcript
Transcript * Narrator: One night, at the Discovery City, Maggie sleeps in her bed. * Maggie: Good night Discovery City, and my house, and every one who...likes.....me....and.... * (He suddenly shuts his eyes and sleeps. Scene cuts to two guys outside.) * David: Hey, Matt, you got the crowbar? * Matt: Yup. * (5 seconds of silence) * David: '''Well open it up, ya doofus! * '''Matt: Oh sorry David. * (Matt opens the door with the crowbar) * David: Good. Now follow me and don't make a PEEP. * Matt: Okay. * (They walk around the edges of Maggie's House. Matt trips over and falls to the ground. Maggie wakes up with her eyes half open) * Maggie: Huh? Who's there!? * David: Nice going stupid. Now he can see us! * Maggie: I know you're out they're.... * (She falls asleep again) * David: Now shut up. Okay? * (They walk slowly to the bed) * David: Matt do you have the rope? * Matt: I thought you had it! * David: Oh great. I guess we will just have to hold it at the end. Pass me the bag. * (Matt passes the bag) * Matt: What if she wakes up? * David: Not likely. Now on 3....1....2....3...Now! * (They capture Maggie in the bag and walk off) * Matt: '''We did it!! * '''David: Like I said... SHUT UP!! * (Maggie wakes up) * Maggie: Wha- Huh? What's going on? * (David play's a lullaby on his phone. This makes Maggie drowsy) * Maggie: I have a weapon....and....i'm.......not....afraid.... * (Maggie falls asleep. They head out of the house) * David: Yeah. Hi - 5! * (They Hi - 5 each other) * Matt: Alright, now l'''et's head back. * (They walk off into the darkness. Michael wakes up) * '''Michael: I am going to have loads of fun today. First I will go meet up with Farmer Jed! * (Scene cut's to outside. Sonya Lee appears.) * Cat: '''Meow. * '''Sonya Lee: See you later little kitty! (Michael, Sonya Lee, and Sarah Lynn walks to Maggie's house and knocks on his door. No answer) * Michael: Maggie, are you ready to go to Farmer Jed's farm? (No answer) Maggie! I'm ready to go! (No answer) * Sarah Lynn: Maggie! Where in the world are you!? Have you got your head stuck in the fridge again!? (Still no answer) Sonya's going to have to barge in. * Sonya Lee: (Sonya Lee opens the door. She walks inside) Maggie!? Where are you? (Sonya Lee checks the kitchen. No one is their) Maggie!!?? Come on now there isn't enough time to play Hide N Seek! Maggie! (No answer) Maggie!!?? (Sonya Lee checks everywhere. No one is here) Where could have she got to? (Sonya Lee exits the house) * Michael: Maggie!? * Sarah Lynn: Maggie!? (Scene cuts to Eddie is resting on a sunbed. Sarah Lynn is still shouting) Maggie, where are you!!?? (Eddie walks to Sarah Lynn) * Eddie: Sarah, have you tried this new product called KEEPING YOUR VOICE DOWN!!!! * Sarah Lynn: Oh, hey Eddie! Maggie has vanished into thin air!! * Eddie: Have you tried Farmer Jed's farm? * (Sarah Lynn thinks for 5 seconds) * Eddie':' Here, let me help you. * (At Farmer Jed's farm) * Michael':' (Michael, Sonya Lee, Sarah Lynn, and Eddie begins looking for her. He still cannot find her) Maggie where are you!!? I want to go hang out with Farmer Jed! Maggie!!? * (A shadow of a person enters) * Voice: Ahh, Maggie. The one with brown, curly hair, light blue sweater and red sunglasses? * Sonya Lee: That's her. Have you seen her? * Voice: Yes, I have. (The shadow moves further along until it reveals a guy) I can guide you to her. Is that okay? * Sarah Lynn: That's perfect. Thanks......um...... * Guy: Call me Shadow. * Sarah Lynn: Thanks, Shadow! I can totally rely on you. * Shadow: Perfect. Follow me. * (They are taken to a secret bunker underground. Shadow opens the door to revealed Maggie tied up) * Michael: Maggie! * Shadow: Quick, untie her before it's too late! The guards might be here any minute! * Michael: Yes! * (Michael and his friends run to Maggie and start to untie her. Shadow does a laugh then shut, locks and bolts the door so they cannot escape. Michael has finished untying Maggie) * Maggie: Thanks a lot buddy. Now let's get out of here. * Michael: Sure thing. * (They try to open the door but it won't budge) * Maggie: Huh? * Sarah Lynn: Oh no, Shadow locked us in! I knew he would betray us! Now we cannot escape! * Maggie: Oh, yes we can. * Michael: '''Can I use my magic? (The door falls over) See. Now we can escape. * Shadow:' Ahh, the Discovery City kids manage to escape. How clever of them but they won't last very long. * Maggie: Uhh, Michael? * Michael':'' ''Let's do this! I will turn you into pie! * '''Shadow: Oh, how I love pie but however my favorite flavor is HUMAN... * Michael: I am not afraid of you! * (Shadow sneaks up behind him) * Shadow':' Boo. * (Michael screams and jumps up) * Michael':' He's all yours Maggie. * Maggie: No! * (Maggie runs screaming. Eddie falls and lands on the ground) * Shadow: Prepare to be tomorrow's dinner! * (Maggie is still screaming) * Maggie: No don't hurt me!!! * (Maggie trips over a wire and unplugs it) * Shadow: (Evil laughs. He grabs a knife and corners Sarah Lynn. He cannot escape) You shall die! (Evil laughs. He aims at Sarah Lynn. Shadow slows down and stops working similar to a robot) * Michael: He was a robot the entire time!? That was fun wasn't it Maggie! * Maggie: Yeah! (cuts the wire) * Eddie: '''Okay, I think we should go. I have some stuff to do. * '''Maggie: Yeah. * (The Discovery Kids rush out the building and into Farmer Jed's farm. They carry on running.) * Narrator: And so, they rescue Maggie from the shadowy robot. Thanks for your little help of Michael. * (Iris transition as the episode ends.)